The Reason
by voidofallpassion
Summary: Bobby has been dating Sam for a while and then tragedy strikes. The begining of this story is set now with the rest being events leading up to it. BobbySam, JackSue Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

Bobby/Sam (invented character)

Music blared as Bobby sank another whiskey, slammed the glass on the bar and ordered another. How many had he had? He wasn't sure. He didn't even know why he had come here. The bar was dark, dank and smoke hung heavy in the air, blurring his vision and searing his lungs. He didn't want to be here but he didn't want to be anywhere else. The latest case involved some issues that Bobby would rather not face and some he'd rather not face alone. Whiskey had become his new friend.

Throwing his head back, Bobby downed his drink, wiped his mouth and motioned to the bartender for another.

'You going for some kind of record here?' a familiar voice shouted from behind him, slapping his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow Bobby looked glassy eyed over his shoulder at Jack.

'What is the current record?' Bobby joked miserably, rolling his empty glass around on the bar, watching it intently.

'Look' Jack began leaning closer to Bobby, competing with the music. 'Why don't I take you home or you'll feel worse in the morning' he told him placing his hand over his newly arrived shot, showing Bobby it wasn't optional. He looked at Jack with tired eyes and nodded sadly, sliding off his bar stool and throwing some bills on the bar.

Once out of the bar, Bobby felt his lungs open up and fill with the cold night air. It had been raining and Bobby's breath lingered in the air as he exhaled. He dug his hands into his jacket pockets trying to keep them warm, and walked with his eyes to the ground. The silence between the colleagues was so intense Jack swore one of them would snap. Bobby went first.

'Why me?' He screamed into the night sky. He wasn't a religious man but he needed someone to blame. 'Why her?' he shouted through gritted teeth, rushing forward to kick a bag of trash that lay in the alley where they were. Bobby missed the bag, lost his footing in a puddle and crashed shoulder first into the side of a building, sliding down the wall into a heap of tears.

'Bobby' Jack knelt beside him as he wept. 'Bobby look at me' he repeated, slapping his friend's cheek until his eyes rolled toward him. 'Listen to me Bobby' Bobby's head rolled against the wall towards Jack, his face tear stained, his breath hitching as he cried. 'She will be fine' jack told him firmly.

Bobby let out a semi evil laugh and rolled his head away from Jack. 'You don't know that Jack' he told him weakly, using his real name to emphasize the situation. No room for jokes. No room for Sparky. Jack was silent. He didn't know if she would be ok but wasn't that what people told their friends in these situations?

'She will. She will because she has you' Jack comforted him. He wasn't sure if Bobby would buy it though.

Again, Bobby let out the laugh. 'I'm sitting here in a puddle, my pants are soaked, I'm filled to the fucking brim with whiskey…' he reeled off the list to Jack. 'The hospital think I'm a danger and wont let me near her room...' he sighed heavily, tears welling up in his eyes again. 'I couldn't protect her before and I can't now'

Jack pulled on Bobby's jacket, dragging him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. 'It's not your job to protect her Bobby so don't give me that shit!' anger heavy on his voice. Sympathy didn't work, now he would beat it into him. 'Sam got shot, by a sniper no less' he said bluntly, slamming Bobby against the wall for a second time 'You of all people should understand how difficult it is for anyone to even comprehend that kind of situation' Jack spat at him before releasing his jacket leaving him bruised against the wall. 'Get yourself home and clean yourself up. I want to see you at your desk tomorrow morning Bobby. No excuses' He told him, inches from his face before turning to exit the alley.

Bobby brought his hands to his face and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Ago**

'Ok, listen up' Jack shouted above the hustle that was the bullpen in the morning. Lucy shuffled away from Tara's desk to tap Sue on the shoulder to bring her attention to Jack. Myles turned away from the coffee machine, sipping a fresh cup whilst Bobby looked up from his desk and leaned back into his high backed leather chair. Phones rang in the background on other teams desks as Jack handed out information sheets before taking his place before the notice board.

'This is our new target. Mohammed Ali Kahn.' He began.

'As in the Boxer?' Sue quirked an eyebrow, making sure she had read his lips correctly.

Jack nodded. 'We shall call him "The Boxer'" he said 'He is the leader of a terrorist group with a deep hatred for the independence of America' Jack pointed to a mugshot of "the Boxer" on the board with a marker pen. 'We have it on good authority he is planning something for Independence Day'

Tara's eyes snapped up from the mugshot in her hand. 'Next week is Independence day' she said, almost in a questioning tone.

Jack nodded. 'That's why were want to find a follower or two and see what he has planned'

'Why not go straight to the source of the problem?' Myles added into his coffee, taking a sip when he was done speaking. 'Surely that would solve the entire pest problem' he shrugged looking between his colleagues for back up.

'If we do that we have no guarantee we have stopped anything" Tara pointed out.

'Or they could change the date when they notice leader boy gone' Bobby added.

'Exactly. So we want to get surveillance on the Boxer. At his home, his works, everywhere. If he sneezes I want to know why.'

'I'll work on getting a phone tap warrant' Tara busily tapped away at her keyboard, eyes fixed on the screen.

'Great' Jack turned towards the coffee machine and the desk to the side of it. 'Bobby, Myles, I want you guys to find a list of known associates and business partners'. Bobby grabbed his jacket and Myles hurriedly slurped the last drop of coffee from his cup before catching up with Bobby leaving the bullpen.

'What about previous attacks?' Sue asked Jack with a bark from Levi.

'They should be on file somewhere' he paused with a look of fear on his face, glancing quickly at Lucy.

'Relax' Lucy told him with a smile touching Sue lightly on the shoulder. 'I'll help her. Wouldn't dream of sending anyone down to the vault alone' she chuckled. Jack blushed a little, remembering the first time he had gone down there…for 4 hours. Sue looked puzzled for a moment before realising the joke was on Jack and smiling at him reassuringly.

'Don't worry' she winked. 'We wont tell'. Levi barked again, tail wagging.

The elevator ride down to the vault was slow and creaky. The temperature dropped around Sue and Lucy as they descended 4 storeys below the FBI headquarters. Levi let out a groan and looked up at Lucy as the metal cage came to a halt.

'Don't worry boy' she reassured him with a quick head scratch 'we wont be long'.

As Sue stepped out of the elevator she was amazed at the amount of files there where. Rows and rows of shelving stacked from floor to ceiling went on as far as the eye could see. A small dimly lit desk sat just outside the elevator surrounded by even smaller filing cabinets.

'Where do we begin?' She asked Lucy. Lucy shrugged and exhaled hard.

'A' she said simply and headed down the first aisle.

Bobby and Myles rounded the corner and entered the office, approaching Jack at his desk. He stopped and looked up from his computer. 'What ya got?' he asked with an expectant kid-at-Christmas tone.

'Kahn is known everywhere. And by everywhere I mean by everyone. He's a big player in the Anti-America movement' Bobby paced to his desk and leant casually on his desk corner, armed folder across his chest.

'And turns out he lets all the nice young ladies do his bidding' Myles added, placing his well used coffee cup under the faithful old machine and pressing his usual button. Jack looked at him puzzled.

'He recruits sheilas to be bombers. No one suspects them and they have all kinds of alibis available to them' Bobby confirmed for him, reaching out to a folder lying across his desk.

'Children…feminine things' Myles said matter of factly, motioning with his now full coffee cup. 'That and good old home grown terrorists would never be women' he took a sip of his coffee.

'But your average American suspect is a far more advanced species' Jack finished. 'So we are looking for women. Tara, any kind of indication as to where?'

Tara stood from her desk and began her findings just as Sue and Lucy re entered the bullpen. 'Nothing from his telephone tap, or his daily workings. Turns out the Boxer is a well oiled engine when it comes to work. Very little change to his routine. He works in an abattoir. Pretty low profile' she told the group, sifting through papers here and there, scattering them across her desk. Jack looked at her intently, sensing she had more. Noticing his glare, Tara continued. 'I did however find some emails on his computer that raised some suspicions. Here are some copies' she passed them around.

Jack skimmed over the emails, trying to pick out important phrases and words. He was lost. This was Tara's expertise, as was suspense, so he waited for her to continue.

'Several of the emails mention a party, which we are assuming is Independence Day celebrations, with a few names' Her eyes fell onto the page in her hand and she recited a few sentences of interest. 'Eleanor can't wait for her gifts to arrive…Frank's heart shall be lonely no more…The Smiths are excited to be meeting you…' she looked up from her paper, giving everyone an "any ideas?" look.

The whole group looked between each other, frowning at the pages they held in their hands. Bobby was the first to speak up. 'If we are talking landmarks with mass crowds, the Smiths could be the Smithsonian's museum by National Mall. There will be lots of people there celebrating next week'. Jack's eyes widened as he noted possible locations on the whiteboard behind him.

'Very touristy' Myles added, stating the obvious loss of life that could be incurred.

'Tara, find out where the smiths email went to. It could have been sent directly to the bomber' Jack ordered her.

'Already have. It was bounced half way around the world from DC only to come right back here' she flicked through some more paperwork littering her desk. 'To a Jesse James. I have an address' she held it up in the air. Jack grabbed the page as he fled the bullpen, Bobby and Myles in tow.

Sue looked at Lucy, a little disorientated from the fast paced conversation that had just happened. 'They have an address' Lucy signed to her, and Sue nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack gave the silent hand signal for other members of the SWAT team to approach the door. The hallway was dimly lit, the only light source coming from a window at the end of the hall, and the air was stagnant. There was no carpet but had been, rotting boards now taking its place. The creaking made it almost impossible to stalk the location but a neighbours TV blared somewhere along the hall, disguising their footsteps a tiny bit more.

Equipment clattered on his belt as Jack reached up to bang on the door, a 9mm poised in his hand. Bobby, Myles and himself carried smaller calibres while the rest of the fully armoured SWAT went all out. They had positioned themselves along the hall, to the sides of the door and on the next floor up, their eyes and guns pointing down. Myles stood to the side of Jack while Bobby trailed at the top of the stairs they had just scaled.

Jack banged three times. _Bang Bang Bang. _The sound echoed through the apartment block. A shuffle from inside the apartment and they heard the door unlatch its chain. Jack shot a look towards Myles, then to Bobby, who nodded in anticipation. The door swung open to reveal a dark haired woman of medium build, quite tall but a match to the profile of a bomber. No sooner had she opened the door and looked up had she slammed in on Jack and fled back into her apartment.

The door hit Jack's foot and ricocheted on its hinges back into the apartment, leaving a noticeable dent in the wall behind with its handle.

'We got a runner!' Jack exclaimed towards Bobby. Jack and Myles took chase through the apartment, leaping over strewn furniture towards the fire escape balcony. Meanwhile, Bobby had begun thumping his way down the four flights of stairs they had just scaled.

'They always run' he growled to himself, jumping three or four steps at a time.

The suspect ran through a water stained archway into a back bedroom. The apartment was minimalist. No carpets, no colour to the walls, just a couch and a table, that had been throw into the path of the FBI agents. The back bedroom had a mattress lying in the corner with a small foot stool next to it, a laptop sitting on top. Some kind of shrine littered the opposing corner of the room and beside that was a window.

'She's heading down the fire escape on the south side of the building' Jack radioed to Bobby. Bobby exited the building through the front doors, a few SWAT agents in tow and paused briefly, listening to Jack's instructions. He turned and ran along the front of the building to wards an alleyway that led to the fire escape stairs. Bobby rounded the corner to the alleyway and collided with the suspect, he mind too busily checking behind her for more agents. Bobby grabbed her hands, pulled them behind her back roughly and threw her to the ground. Kneeling beside her he handcuffed her then stood back while SWAT surrounded her with their guns.

Jack and Myles pounded down the alleyway towards the ring of SWAT agents and a cockily smiling Bobby. Panting them holstered their weapons and patted him hard on the shoulder.

'It's about time Sparky' he mocked as Jack bent over panting hard.

Myles, breathing hard added 'We had her' before clutching his sides. Bobby grabbed the suspect and dragged her to her feet, causing her to groan slightly.

'Com'on Cowboy' he said and pulled her towards the awaiting truck.

The suspect sat silent in the interrogation room, the only noise from the motor of the fan, whirring above her head. The clicked open and Jack and Bobby entered, her intense stare full of anger and hatred. Jack pulled out the chair that sat opposite her and sat down, his fingers locked together resting on the table in front of him. Her gaze followed Bobby as the taller man, carrying a brown folder, leant on the wall behind her. Sue and Myles observed from the room adjacent to the interrogation room, its one-way mirror concealing them.

'We already know your name isn't Jesse James' Jack told her matter of factly 'so it's unlikely you a US citizen'

'Second generation, born a bred' she spat in a Jersey accent. Even Bobby couldn't hide his surprise as Jack flashed him a look.

Sue frowned and looked towards Myles who didn't take his eyes off the room before him. 'She's American' he told her stunned. Sue looked back at the room open mouthed.

Lucy was having a hard time trying to understand the situation at hand. Americans were terrorists to their own country? Home terrorists? 'Whatever happened to they came, they saw…' she waved her arms not even bothering to finish the sentence.

'They way they see it is they are serving their religion' Jack began.

'And the way religion sees it is recruit who you hate. They are going to die anyway' Bobby pointed out.

Myles raised his eyebrows sipping his coffee. 'So if Americans are willing to blow themselves up for another person, they win' Sue stated, waiting for confirmation.

'And we prove how incredibly stupid we are' Myles sighed.

'Whoa' Tara suddenly exclaimed from her desk, eye fixated on her computer in front of her. Everyone stampeded across the bullpen to her desk. She looked up briefly to address them a panicked look on her face.

'What?' Jack asked her, searching her eyes fro a clue.

'A new target has just been confirmed in another email' she started, scrolling down the screen of the hacked email account. Sue, who was standing beside her, went wide-eyed with shock and fear.

Jack turned his gaze towards Sue, her fear turning into his heartache. She breathed deeply and looked at Jack. 'Here' she said simply.


End file.
